Mater Dolorosa
by Claude Neix
Summary: Scène emblématique s'il en est, que celle où Hiruma se retrouve - une fois n'est pas coutume ! - le nez dans le gazon et les os brisés. J'avais envie d'écrire un petit texte sur ce que l'on ne voit pas dans le manga : le réveil d'Hiruma à l'hôpital, Mamori à son chevet.


_Je n'aime pas particulièrement les shonen ayant pour thème le sport et, pourtant, j'ai totalement craqué pour EYESHIELD 21. Peut-être parce qu'Hiruma me rappelle un peu Grimmjow, dans Bleach, en plus déjanté._

 _Ce manga est vulgaire, violent, improbable, rempli d'incohérences, totalement délirant mais... JE L'ADORE ! Et si vous êtes là, à lire ceci, J'imagine que c'est aussi votre cas, alors..._

 _Bonne lecture à tous et bons baisers de Claude Neix !_

* * *

 **Mater Dolorosa  
**

par **Claude Neix**

o-o-o

 _Ma souffrance est ma vengeance contre moi-même._  
 **A. Cohen  
**

Bien sûr qu'Hiruma avait déjà ressenti de la douleur !

La fois où, à l'âge de cinq ans, il était tombé de ce _fuckin'_ toboggan, par exemple, et s'était ouvert le crâne. Ou celle où ses _fuckin'_ dents de sagesse avaient commencé à pousser et l'avaient torturé durant plusieurs jours. Sans compter la fois où il avait mal ajusté sa coquille et où ce _fuckin'_ gros porc lui avait asséné un coup dans les parties. Bon sang ! Cette fois-là, il avait vraiment vu des étoiles !

Oui, Hiruma savait ce qu'était la douleur. Du moins le croyait-il… jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve le nez dans le gazon, avec le bras en morceaux.

Maintenant, il savait ce que c'était. Ce que c'était _VRAIMENT_. Cette sensation qui vous oppresse le diaphragme jusqu'au vomissement, vous coupe la respiration, vous fait écarquiller les yeux, vous donne envie de hurler et vous incendie le cerveau.

Oui, Hiruma avait désormais pleinement conscience de ce qu'avoir _réellement mal_ signifiait. Dans les moindres _fuckin'_ détails.

— Tu dois aller à l'hôpital, Hiruma-kun. Ne fais pas l'idiot !

Tiens, cette _fuckin'_ nounou-manager était là ! La _mater dolorosa_ des Devil Bats, toujours fidèle au poste ! Pourquoi n'était-il même pas étonné ?

Il aurait voulu lui lancer l'une des réflexions assassines dont il avait le secret, histoire de la faire enrager. Ou ricaner, au moins, et la gratifier de l'un de ses grinçants " Kékékékéké ! " qui vous écorchaient les oreilles, mais il sentait bien que, s'il essayait de parler, ou de rire, la seule chose qui sortirait de sa gorge serait une pitoyable plainte ou, pire encore, un sanglot étouffé.

La pression sanguine dans son bras droit sembla augmenter encore d'un cran. Il pouvait presque imaginer de minuscules tâcherons de la taille d'un ongle donner des coups de pic ou de marteau en cadence sur son os brisé.

 _Blang ! Blang ! Blang !_

 _Blang ! Blang ! Blang !_

Il serra les mâchoires et respira violemment par le nez en retenant un grognement. Une sueur glacée perla sur toute la surface de sa peau et le sel lui piqua les yeux.

— Putain… gémit-il en serrant son poing valide.

Mamori lui essuya le visage et appliqua un linge humide propre sur son front.

" …quaterback remplaçant… … Kobayakawa Sena… " Annonça la voix du commentateur dans les haut-parleurs.

Hiruma ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

— Je n'ai pas eu besoin de leur transmettre tes instructions, tu vois… murmura la jeune femme. Tu devrais être satisfait.

Il frissonna et elle remonta un peu la couverture sur lui…

oxo

Lorsque, quelques heures après le match, il se réveilla, le bras dans le plâtre, à l'hôpital, elle était encore là, à son chevet.

La _Mater Dolorosa_ , toujours fidèle au poste !

— Hiruma-kun… Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-elle en reposant le magazine qu'elle était en train de feuilleter.

Hiruma cligna des yeux et grimaça. Il avait la bouche pâteuse et une vague nausée, due sans doute aussi bien à la douleur et au choc de la blessure qu'aux médicaments.

— Pas terrible, fit-il d'une voix rauque et ensommeillée. Qu'est-ce qu'ils m'ont filé, ces _fuckin'_ toubibs ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir la tête dans la bourre d'un vieux futon.

— Des analgésiques et des antibiotiques. Tu as mal ?

Quelle question… Évidemment qu'il avait mal ! Son _fuckin'_ bras était en miettes ! Mais il aurait préféré crever plutôt que de l'avouer.

— Nan, ça va.

Il voulut se redresser mais se laissa retomber presque aussitôt avec une plainte, qu'il réussit tout juste à contenir, tandis qu'une sorte de décharge électrique remontait de son coude à son épaule, lui coupant le souffle.

La douleur fut telle que des centaines de petits points sombres troublèrent son champ de vision jusqu'à former un écran noir.

Merde, il n'allait pas tomber dans les pommes devant elle, quand même ! Si ?

 _La fuckin' honte !  
_

Et allongé, qui pis est. Sans possibilité de présenter une excuse éculée du type : " Je me suis redressé trop vite ! ".

— Hiruma ? Hiruma, tu es tout pâle, d'un coup. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

 _À ton avis, fuckin' manager ?_

— C'est rien. Les médocs me filent la gerbe.

Il sursauta en sentant une main fraîche sur son front. Une main qu'il n'avait pas vu approcher, l'écran noir devant ses yeux ne s'étant toujours pas dissipé.

Et voilà que ses oreilles se mettaient à bourdonner et qu'il sentait un picotement désagréable sur ses jambes et au bout de ses doigts.

 _Merde, merde et merde… Je vais vraiment perdre connaissance. Chier !_

— Veux-tu que je t'accompagne aux toil…

— J'ai besoin de rester seul, fuckin' manager. Ta voix me file mal au crâne.

Mamori se raidit et la colère lui rougit les joues mais, juste au moment où elle allait rétorquer de la façon la plus mordante, elle remarqua son regard fixe et la façon dont il serrait convulsivement le drap de sa main valide — l'autre étant immobilisée par le pesant plâtre, maintenu sur sa poitrine par une écharpe.

Le lit étant totalement à l'horizontale, respirer devait être une torture.

— Veux-tu que je redresse un peu la tête de ton lit ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

— Je t'ai dit de…

— Tu peux dire ce que tu voudras, je n'ai pas l'intention de partir. Alors ? Veux-tu que je redresse un peu la tête de ton lit, oui ou non ?

— Fuckin' manager !

— Je prends ça pour un oui.

Elle manipula les boutons, sur le côté, qui commandaient les positions du sommier, et Hiruma se retrouva bientôt assis. Son bras plâtré pesa sur son écharpe et une nouvelle décharge électrique remonta jusqu'à son épaule.

— Oh, putain ! gémit-il, tandis que la nausée lui contractait l'estomac.

— Hiruma ?

Vive comme l'éclair, elle mit une serviette et un haricot sous son menton mais, malgré les haut-le-cœur qui le torturèrent durant plusieurs minutes, il ne rendit rien.

— J'ai… haleta-t-il d'une voix enrouée, lorsque les spasmes se furent calmés. J'ai l'impression d'être un tas de merde…

Il fut pris d'une quinte de toux et Mamori posa la serviette sur la table de chevet pour prendre la bouteille d'eau qu'elle avait eu la bonne idée d'apporter.

— Tiens, essaye de boire un peu.

La vue d'Hiruma s'était éclaircie mais sa main tremblait trop pour prendre la bouteille et la jeune manager lui glissa la paille dans la bouche.

Il prit quelques gorgées et se laissa aller en arrière contre le dossier relevé du lit avec un soupir déchirant.

 _Même pas fichu de boire sans aide ! Merde, ça craint vraiment, là…_

Mamori reposa la bouteille sur le chevet et essuya la sueur du front et des tempes du quaterback avec la serviette.

— Tu as joué avec une fracture multiple au lieu de te faire soigner, Hiruma-kun. Laisse-toi au moins le temps d'accuser le choc et de récupérer un peu.

— Ouais, super ! J'ai toujours rêvé de glander dans un hosto, le bras en écharpe et le cul à l'air !

Elle considéra un instant sa chemise d'hôpital et pouffa.

— Je t'ai rapporté un pyjama. Je peux t'aider à le mettre, si tu veux.

Il ricana méchamment.

— Et quand j'aurais envie de pisser, tu viendras me la tenir, _fuckin_ ' manager ?

Mamori rougit jusqu'aux racines de ses cheveux mais se reprit vite, refusant de se dérober face à lui et de battre en retraite devant ses provocations.

— Si c'est nécessaire, oui !

Hiruma lui adressa un sourire ignoble qui découvrit ses dents aiguës et ouvrit la bouche mais se ravisa. Cette fuckin' manager ne méritait pas qu'il la taquine davantage, allez !

 _Quoi que…_

— Si voir un mec à poil ne t'impressionne pas plus que ça, tu m'aiderais à prendre une douche ? demanda-t-il avec un regard de chien battu. Je pue presque autant qu'une chaussette de Monta après un match.

Il eut toutes les peines du monde à garder son sérieux en la voyant passer par une gamme de couleurs dignes d'un caméléon posé sur un patchwork.

— Bi… bien entendu mais… Je… Enfin, je ne suis peut-être pas la plus qualifiée… Les infirmières ont l'habitude de faire ce genre de choses avec des blessés mais moi… Et si tu glisses ? Tu pourrais te faire très mal et…

Il leva un sourcil, railleur.

— Kékékékékékéké ! Je le savais ! Que de la gueule. C'est tout ce que t'as, _fuckin'_ manager ! Himuro ne pique pas de fard quand elle entre dans les vestiaires de ses joueurs, elle ! Je devrais peut-être l'appeler, remarque… "Allô ? Himuro Maruko ?" mima-t-il en feignant de tenir un téléphone. "Ici le quaterback des Deimon Devil Bats. Désolé de te demander ça au pied levé mais, depuis que votre néandertalien m'a bousillé le bras, j'peux plus me laver le dos, ou me sécher, tout seul et notre _fuckin_ ' manager est trop flippée à la vue d'une zigounette pour m'aider. Tu pourrais passer, avant que je ne me mette à chlinguer comme un vieux maki oublié dans un frigo ?" Kékékékékéké !

Mamori serra les poings, folle de rage.

— Espèce de… de… de sale démon manipulateur !

Hiruma arrêta de rire et se pencha jusqu'à ce que le bout de son nez frôle le sien.

— "Démon" et "manipulateur", c'est possible. Mais "sale", c'est plus que certain, _fuckin_ ' manager !

— Très bien ! Puisque tu le prends comme ça ! (D'un geste plein de hargne, Mamori rabattit violemment les couvertures, exposant le corps nu du jeune homme.) Tu vas la prendre, ta douc…

Elle se raidit, les yeux écarquillés.

La légère chemise d'hôpital d'Hiruma le couvrait à peine ; elle était remontée et tire-bouchonnée jusqu'en haut de ses cuisses mais ce n'était pas la quasi-nudité du garçon, qui mettait Mamori mal à l'aise. Non, en cet instant précis, toute notion de gêne s'envola, remplacée par de la commisération.

— Qu'est-ce que t'as, fuckin' manager ? C'est que des jambes !

Oui, ce n'était que des jambes… Mais des jambes où il était pour ainsi dire impossible de trouver dix centimètres carrés de peau intacte. Toute la surface était couverte de bleus, plus ou moins récents, de coupures et de contusions diverses.

— Oh ! Mon Dieu, Yōichi…

Il se tétanisa à son tour : elle ne l'avait jamais appelé par son prénom et c'était quelque chose de très bizarre.

Elle tendit une main tremblante pour saisir le bas de la chemise et, faisant fi de tout ce qui pouvait lui rester de pudeur, la remonta jusqu'à son nombril.

Hiruma se pétrifia, sidéré. Jamais, il ne l'aurait cru capable d'un tel geste, ni d'une telle audace !

Le regard de Mamori remonta le long des cuisses athlétiques, voulut passer rapidement sur l'aine, où reposait un sexe pâle sur une courte toison noire, mais fut stoppé net par la vue d'une énorme ecchymose sur la hanche, dont la peau qui recouvrait la crête iliaque avait été arrachée — sans doute lors d'un plongeon ou d'un tacle.

Les parties les plus lésées, cependant, se trouvaient au niveau de l'abdomen, où le protège-côtes avait laissé de longues meurtrissures verticales et abrasé la peau sans la moindre pitié.

Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer mais poursuivit courageusement son inspection en retirant la chemise, prenant bien garde de ne pas malmener le bras blessé.

Oh ! Bien sûr, elle savait que les garçons de l'équipe se blessaient, parfois, et étaient souvent violents — comme tous les garçons — mais ça…

 _J'étais pourtant persuadée que leurs protections étaient efficaces et que… et que…_

Et dire qu'elle les avait encouragés à se dépasser, à ne pas abandonner, à s'accrocher malgré les difficultés et à se battre jusqu'au bout ! Mon Dieu, si elle avait su !

— Je… Je ne savais pas… bredouilla-t-elle, la gorge serrée. Je ne me doutais pas… Je… Je…

Hiruma lui adressa l'un de ses sourires de requin.

— Bah quoi ? Tu croyais pas que j'étais un vrai blond, quand même, _fuckin_ ' manager ?

Mamori s'empourpra brutalement.

— Idiot ! Je ne parle pas de ça !

— Kékékékékékéké ! Bon, tu m'aides à la prendre, cette fuckin' douche, oui ou non ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre car la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée sur toute l'équipe, venue en force prendre des nouvelles de leur quaterback.

Quaterback qu'ils surprirent entièrement nu sur son lit, un sourire figé sur le visage, sa chemise d'hôpital dans les mains d'une manager rouge comme une pivoine, qui n'en menait pas large non plus.

Sena, presque aussi cramoisi qu'elle, pressa ses deux mains sur sa bouche.

— Oups, pardon !

— Craignos maaaxxxx…

— On dérange, là, je crois, les mecs…

— Mais enfin, pourquoi vous restez tous plantés à la porte ? Entrez, quoi ! gronda la voix de Suzuna depuis le couloir.

— C'est pas mes oignons, Hiruma, mais… tu ne devrais pas attendre un peu avant de te remettre à ce genre de sport ? demanda Musashi le plus sérieusement du monde. Je suis sûr que ton plâtre n'est même pas encore sec et…

Il fut interrompu par une décharge de mitraillette — mais où Hiruma l'avait-il encore cachée ? — qui les chassa tous de la chambre dans une ruée désespérée pour sauver leurs fesses et au désormais célèbre cri de :

— FOUTEZ-MOI LE CAMP, BANDE DE NUUULLLAAARRRDDSS !

FIN

* * *

 **Ce texte vous a plu ?**

 **Découvrez les romans de Claude Neix : www (point) cristina-rodriguez (point) net/category/l-univers-claude-neix/**

 **Ou retrouvez-la sur sa page facebook : www (point) facebook (point) com/claudeneix**


End file.
